Abraham
Abraham is a man with mysterious ties to the academy. While he originally appeared to be allied with the academy, he currently appears to be its main antagonist. As such, he was the one who was the source or imputus of many of the current events. All Will Be Free Abraham is shown to have interacted with many of the glories during their pasts: Zoe : Abraham is the one who found a three year old Zoe in MumbaiMorning Glories #7. He appears to have been searching for her for some time and is unsurprised at her gifts. Hunter : Abraham saves hunter from being run over by a car when he was 10Morning Glories #8. He also gives Hunter a watch (so that he "won't lose track of time anymore"). This "gypsy curse" appears to be the source of Hunter's clock distortion. Hisao: Hisao rescues the young Hisao from his burning home after Georgina Daramount and Reginald Gribbs light it on fire in order to cover up the murder of Mira Fukayama and the kidnapping of Jun FukayamaMorning Glories #9. Ike: Abraham shows up right after Ike has killed a man (presumably his father)Morning Glories #11. He says that he can fix everything, but Ike has to leave right away and stick to the plan. At the end of the issue, Ike makes a bargan with Daramont to earn his freedom by killing a man locked in the basement of the Academy. It turns out that Abraham is the man and that he is Ike's father. P.E. Abraham is still in chains in the basement of the academy when all the children disappearMorning Glories #17. Furious, Gribbs beats him up demanding to know where the children are. Abraham professes ignorance and Gribbs continues to punch him. Finally, Abraham says he won't tell Gribbs anything until he sees his son. Gleefully, Gibbs agrees and opens the door to reveal David. In flashback (four years ago)Morning Glories #18, Abraham is the leader of a group of children in the desert. This includes the teacher miss Richmond, the mother of one of the childrenMorning Glories #21. Abraham sends a group of six of them(Guillaume, Vanessa Richmond, Fortunato, Akiko, Ian, and Irina)Morning Glories #21 out on a dangerous mission to "save all that is worth saving". Truants These six are the group that eventually infiltrates the academy as students two years later. On the night of woodrun, most of the group believe that their own is to rescue Abraham. Abraham, still in chains, is confronted by his son David. Abraham refuses to look at him, but reminds Gribbs that "it" won't work. In apparent support with this, David fades away before reaching Abraham. Gibbs is disappointed that Abraham was not killed like the others, and notes that "some rules can't ever be broken"Morning Glories #24 Flashbacks fill in more of Abraham's backstory. At the time of Ike's birth, Abraham was a close associate (and possible superior) of Reginald GribbsMorning Glories #24. Six years later, he catches his wife Cynthia having an affair, but seems unconcerned. Relationships Abraham is completely focused on his goal, at the detriment of any other relationships. Ike describes him as being rather distant and not often around during his youth. He was apparently more interested in "other people's children" as investmentsMorning Glories #23. He only briefly visits the hospital during Ike's birth. He is seen visiting Ike again when he is six and appears to be trying to maintain a connection. He appears to be trying to explain his absences and duties by telling Ike the story of Abraham and Issac. However, he is soon pulled away by a phone call from "Benjamin", leaving behind a bitter Ike. Abraham takes Ike to Coney Island for his tenth birthday. References Category:Characters Category:Family Members of Glories Category:Parents of Students